User blog:Echo 1/Chronicle's Contest Results and More!
Well, it's official. The contest for my story, BIONICLE: Chronicles, is now closed. Here are the results! Contest Results Great job to all six of the contestants. All criticism is supposed to be constructive. Don't worry, all the MOCs were fantastic! RULES PLEASE. NO POOR COMMENTS ON THE WINNER'S MOC. ALL MOCS WERE JUDGED FAIRLY, AND THE CONTEST IS OVER. ALL COMMENTS THAT MAY START UP A BLOG WAR WILL BE REMOVED. Teridax Well, both entries were great. Sulfeirus' entry was radiating evil, while Lio's was just plain epic. After reviewing both MOCs, I'm ready to announce the winner. Drum roll please... The winner is, Sulfeirus's Omega Teridax!!! Although Lio's design incorporated the staff of shadows and looked very intricate, Sulfeirus' design won me over with the digitigrade legs and wings, creating an evil aura that couldn't be defined. This animalistic evil also provided an alien vibe, and deeply contrasted how Makuta will appear first in Chronicles, as a Matoran. Don't worry, though Lio. You get the runner's up reward, and your MOC will appear as a secondary form of Makuta. Yours still is really good, and the staff was a great addition. The one thing that caused it to lose was the size of the feet compared to the rest of the MOC. Great job to both contestants! Lhikan Another drum roll... And the winner is, User Matoro1!!! MT's design was fantastic, and still retained a Metru-style body even though the MOC was custom. But Matoro's design won with brute force and epicosity. While at first glance, Matoro's Lhikan appears to be a simple version of Lhikan, it is actually much more than that. It has a heartlight, and the upper arms are custom built to allow more articulation. Good job to the winner. Thanks to both of you for entering! Fanon Toa Now, while both entries were actually pretty good, I had to pick one. Both entries also were considered with rolls in the story, and personality conflicts and friendships were also taken into account. Final drum roll... The winner is, User Liopleurodonferox's Imperalux! Recgameboy's Paulder was a cool MOC. I definitely liked the idea of a Toa of stone, and the color scheme appealed to me. But Imperalux's personality appealed to me, this cold, calculating, Toa of Ice who is constantly lost in thought would provide a much-needed tactical mind to the Toa. I'm thinking about making him somewhat comical too (Chronicles has a lot of that), with his mind more focused on the stars and thought than Makuta. Don't worry, Lio, he'll still be a very serious fighter when he's called to battle. Contest Conclusion Great job to all the contestants, and thank you for entering!!! Short Story Also, read my first completed story on the wiki, Runner! It's a very short story, but I think it's pretty good. If you do read it, please, leave a review on it's talk page! Done Well, thanks for tolerating this contest! See you all around, and congrats to the winners!!! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 14:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts